Down Boy, Down
by Simply.1.Hell.Of.A.Writer
Summary: High school angst is upping the anti, because now Magnus and Alec go to the same school. What will happen you might ask? Madness, or so Simon told his boyfriend at junior prom that year. Follow the lives of these two boys as they navigate bullying, homophobia, and general teen drama.
1. Prompts please!

**I know, where the fuck is the story? well guess what? I need prompts! Review this story and give me your prompts.**

 **Guidelines:**

 **-Alecs father is nice but neglectful**

 **-Alecs mother is mean but neglectful**

 **-Magnus lives with his aunt**

 **-Camille(sometimes) and Rangor are Magnuss friends**

 **-Simon is gay because it is a whole lot friggen easier**

 **-Jace lives with Izzy and Alec**

 **-Aleca and Izzys brother died in a car crash 5 years earlier**

 **That is it my pretties! Give me prompts please!**

 **Also, be sure to take a look at some of my other stories!** **  
**


	2. Chapter 2-Sometime you need a little sas

**Get ready for a wild ride! Anything to say Alec?**

 **Alec(blushing): You're not going to...Are you?**

 **Me: Oh no, of course I am sweet pea. Anything else Magnus?**

 **Magnus(smirking): Be sure to add detail. After all, this story needs to be told right. Right Alec darling?**

 **Alec: Magnus Bane, You motherfu-**

 **Me: Sorry but thats all the time we have! No more comments from any of us from now on! On with the story!**

First day of a school...And I already hate it. Junior year is going to be just like last year, ane the year before that, and the year before that. Sitting with my sister and Jace watching as my life slowly falls apart. At least my parents got new promotions which means they'll be working more and taking more trips; I do not want them around. But whatever.

I walked into the school bathroom and began washing off the skin around my nails. Last night I had painted my nails black, but accidentally painted the skin around the nail. It came off fairly easily, thank the angels. The water was surprisingly warm, the water was usually cold at this school.

¨Hey fag, the girls bathroom is next door.¨ I rolled my eyes and ignored him. When the paint was all off I went to grab my bag but saw that the guy was holding it above his head. He was much taller then me, a good 6.5 at least. He was really buff actually, football player if the varsity jacket was anything to go by.

¨Give it back, now.¨I told him in a bored tone. In response he just held it up higher. I reached for it standing on my toes but still couldn't reach it. I heard someone walk into the bathroom but we both ignored it.

¨Jump for it fag, go on its easy. You already have so much practice from dry humping guys in the bathroom.¨ I stood there and sighed, I didn't have time for this.

¨I guess I could say the same about you,¨ He opened his mouth but I kept going, ¨I could see you checking out my ass in the mirror, pervert. Now. give. me. back. the. bag.¨ On the last word I kneed him in the crotch and caught my bag as he dropped it.

¨Thanks.¨ I told him coldly as I left the bathroom(ooh, sassy Alec. Im getting the shivers.). As the opened the door to walk out I noticed a pink haired boy staring at me. I blushed under his gaze and quickly left.

´ _Who was_ that´?

 **Magnus POV:**

¨Mmm, that boy. How can a boy be that **hot**?¨ My new friends, Camille and Rangor, snorted. I was new to this school, but I've never seen a cuter boy in my life. He had it all! A lean muscular body, thick black wavy hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale perfect skin. And the blush he was sporting when he saw me shows that he was interested a little.

¨Look who´s here.¨ Camiile pointed behind me. I turned around and almost squealed. It was the boy!

¨Go on Magnus, stop standing there like an idiot!¨ Rangor pushed me forward.

¨Yeah, go on boy-slut.¨ I smiled at the truthfulness of Camilles words. I jogged over the where the shorter boy sat and sat down, careful not to mess up my black ankle boots of course. It was lunch time, so I had just enough time to convince to go on a date with me, hopefully.

¨Hello darling, Im Magnus Bane. I saw you in the bathroom today, that was super sexy.¨ The boy yelped and spun around. He saw me and blushed.

¨Ummm, Hi?¨ I sighed, I wasn't expecting him to be self conscious. Ii was really cute how he is so easily scared though.

¨Yes, I am talking to you darling. Whats your name?¨ The boys eyes widened, and it was beautiful. He had the most beautiful eyes, a bright sapphire blue.

¨Alec Lightwood. Can I ask why you're talking to me?¨ I was surprise by this question, what did he think of himself?

¨Because I saw what you did in the bathroom, and I have to admit, it was pretty hot,¨ Alec blushed at the praise, ´ _Cute´, ¨_ And is Alec short for Alexander by any chance?¨

¨Yeah i-it is, and what happened wasn't a huge deal, it happens all the time. No biggie.¨ I raised an eyebrow, no biggie?

¨Um big biggie Alexander, that was amazing! Anyways, I am really confused about how get around the school, can you show me around?¨ I bit my lip, but quickly stopped when I remembered the lipstick I was wearing. I could clearly see the boy thinking, it was fascinating to say the least.

¨I guess I can, and my names Alec.¨ I grinned, I honestly didn't think he would agree so easily. This was going to rock.

 **Alec POV:**

I think Im going to be sick, why would someone like him talk to someone like me?Im just...me. He, as much as I hate to admit it, is really cute. His dark brown hair was swept into perfectly messy spikes, and the ends were...some type of pink? There was a lot of sparkles, everywhere. His eyes were bright hazel and cat like. His skin was light colored and creamy, with a lot of makeup. Well not a lot per-say, just enough for it to enhance his features and make him look unnaturally sexy. He wore a black undershirt with a short sleeved black mesh shirt over the top of it. Magnus also wore red super skinny jeans and black ankle boots, with silver chains hanging off the pants. He is, undoubtedly gay. Or maybe bise-

¨Alexander, darling, are you listening?¨ Mangus had a hand on my shoulder, concerned.

I blushed at the contact and the embarrassment. No doubt he thought I was crazy, ¨Y-yeah. Im fine Magnus. Sorry, I just got a little distracted. So what were you saying?¨ I gave him an apologetic sideways smile.

Magnus smiled happily before lunching into some story about how his Aunt took him to the wrong school this morning, ¨Änd I looked at her and told her it was the wrong school! She fell on her ass she was laughing so hard! All of that work and we find that I was at the the wrong high school, it was so embarrassing.¨ I laughed at that.

¨I wish my life was like that, this morning was so stressful. I had to get the rest of my siblings ready and at the same time get lunches, backpacks, and Lizzys outfit ready. Lizzy keeps trying to wear the shortest skirts you've ever seen. I did everything except get my lunch! So now I dont have a lunch,¨ I laughed at my silliness, ¨Your life seems really happy, mine is just stressful.¨ I glanced at the taller boy when I noticed he fell quiet, which seemed unlike him. He looked at me wird, great. Now the only seemingly good thing in my life thinks im crazy.¨

Magnus suddenly broke into a wide grin, ¨If you dont have a lunch then you wont mind if I take you to the Subway across the street! Come on!¨ He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to his bright pink motorcycle.

¨Magnus?! What are you-¨Magnus threw a black helmet at me.

¨Come on, get on. we only have an hour left.¨ I chuckled at his antics and put on the helmet as I climbed onto the bike. I wrapped my arms around Magnus as he drove off. As we drove down the road I finally registered that I had my arms around Magnus. I blushed but found myself holding on tighter. I could feel his lean body through his mesh shirt. I could imagine being able to run my hands over his naked form. I shook my head, trying to calm my nether reigons. I did NOT want him to find an erection. But this was nice, the drive was relaxing.

It was over before I knew it, but at least I got to eat. I climbed off and handed the helmet back to Magnus. I watched as he climbed off and took his helmet off. He shook his hair out and swept it hand running his fingers through it. I looked away before I started drooling. _´What am I doing? I still like Jace, this isnt fair to_ _Magnus´_ , I told myself angerily. I ignored myself and waited for magnus.

¨You dont have to do this Magnus, But thanks.¨ He smiled at me and opened the door, bowing a little.

¨After you Alexander dear,¨ I snorted and walked in, Magnus following close behind me, ¨And yes I did have to do this. you seem to work so hard, you deserve a break.¨I smiled shyly at that, could he be anymore perfect?

¨Um Magnus, can I ask you something?¨ He looked at me with his cat like eyes and nodded, ¨Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me out, being all nice to me, hanging out with me, and giving me compliments? No one just does that for someone, especially not me.¨ Magnus looked surprised by this question, but quickly got over it.

¨Because Alexander, you ARE beautiful and smart and funny and sexy and hot and downright adorable! Plus you have guts, standing up to a bully like that. Im really starting to like you. So do you think youll go on a date with me?¨ It was my turn to be surprised. Funny? Sexy? **Adorable**? Likes me? I couldnt do that to him.

¨I really like you too magnus, but I cant.¨ He looked hurt at my words.

¨But why Alexander? If you like me too then why?¨ I looked away from him, I needed to get over jace first. I already began slowly starting to not like him but I wasn't completely over him.

¨I just cant, when I can I promise that Ill make it up to you. I promise to make it the best date you've ever gone on, you just have to wait for me. Who am I kidding? You dont have to wait, you deserve more then... _me_.¨ I looked up at Magnus and instead of seeing hurt I saw determination.

¨I will wait, ill wait as long as it takes. I deserve a lot less then you, so im already happy with just being close to you. Now go and get your sandwhich.¨ I looked at him surprised, did he just say... I felt my heart swell. I think I liked him a little more then before.

¨You sure?¨ In response he just pushed me forward. We both laughed. I think I might get over Jace faster then I thought I would.

 **Be sure to take a look at my other story! Oh and make sure to review and leave me a prompt. Also, leave me another one of your favorite ships to write a romantic story about! Ill try to write a chapter on all of my stories once a week since I dont a a lot going on. Goodbye for now my darlings.**


End file.
